


I see you

by KaiOAnxiety



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOAnxiety/pseuds/KaiOAnxiety
Summary: George is being haunted by nightmares that surely must mean something. On top of that he is just confused about what his feelings towards his friend are. Dream on the other hand has some sort of idea of what he feels for the other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit rusty with writing so please enjoy this dnf fanfic <3

The sound of leaves crunching echoed as footsteps ran through the trees. The leaves didn't sound like leaves at all anymore but instead nails scraping on a chalkboard. Loud and making his ears ache.

He kept running.

The length of the trees seemed endless as they casted a shadow on the forest floor. It made it harder for George to see where he was going or where he came from. His vision was being drowned by the darkness around him. The darkness seemed to not only clog his vision but it was fogging up his mind. He had no idea of who he was anymore.

He didn't know why he was running but the urge to keep running filled his veins. He felt fear and panic boiling him alive. 

He couldn't remember his name anymore.

Who was he again?

"Oh George~"

Oh, that was his name.

The voice seemed to have come from everywhere. It seemed like sweet honey trying to trap him in a bees nest. 

He couldn't tell where it was coming from. The voice seemed to surround his whole body, no clear direction to get away from it. He needed to get away. 

Remembering his usual dreams, he doubted he would make it any further. 

Right on time, a sudden branch appeared out of nowhere. Knocking the wind right out of him as he fell to the ground. 

He coughed up some blood as he landed on the ground. George felt absolutely sick, he could feel the taste of blood at the back of his throat.

Fear pierced through his skin, this was the end. He turned around to be laying on his back, wanting to be able to watch his demise.

Cautiously waiting for his potential attacker to make his appearance. 

There from the darkness of the woods, he spots another version of himself. A version that was him, yet so different, a twisted nightmare version designed to plague his dreams.

Piercing red eyes stared at him. His iconic googles rest firmly on his head. But what makes the two of them different in appearance, this George has a green, or it could be yellow, hoodie tied around his waist. 

Dream's hoodie.

"Found you, scared, terrified, little Georgie"

The voice was corrupted, it sounded like a mixture of his own and Dream's. 

The other George crawls on top of him with a knife. Using it to hold his head up so that he is looking directly into the glowing red eyes. 

George can feel the sweat on his body as his heart races. He has had this dream so many times before but this moment still terrifies him. 

His attacker moved closer to his ear, his next words were spat with so much venom towards him.

"You're not what you think you are."

The words echoed through his mind as the knife slits open his throat. 

Multicolored blood poured out of his wound. The blood flooded the forest, staining it. It kept going, not letting anything left uncovered, soon George is drowning in his own blood. 

.

George woke up in a puddle of his own sweat. Evidence of the fear still sticking to his body from his nightmare. 

The sound of his fan nearby lulls his nerves, the realization of it being just a dream hits him.

He was safe now.

"Why does that keep happening to me, anytime…," he trailed off.

He doesn't want to admit it. 

Everytime Dream had jokingly flirted with him on stream. George would have this dream. This nightmare. He doesn't understand why he keeps having it. It just keeps reoccurring. 

He runs his hands down his face trying to rub the tiredness away. Even though he just slept, he was completely exhausted. 

With a deep sigh, he crawled out of bed, making his way towards looked his mirror. His reflection stared at him before his face morphed into a disgusted face.

"I'm a mess."

A hot mess? I doubt it.

George ran his hands through his hair, feeling the grease and sweat gather on his fingertips. He needs a shower. 

Rummaging through his drawers, he found a simple tee shirt and some shorts. This will do for now, he didn't have any plans on leaving the house anytime soon. 

He left his room making his way towards the bathroom. The cold floor on his feet made him shiver as he walked in. It was too cold in his apartment.

He sat his clothes on the toilet lid before turning the shower on. Making sure to set the temperature of the water to be hot. 

While he waited for the water to warm up, he stripped himself of his clothing.

I wonder if Dream is awake

He shook his head with disappointment, he shouldn't be thinking about his friend right now. Especially when he is about to take a shower.

Before he could have his self dilemma, George quickly stepped into the shower, hoping to wash away his thoughts. 

Time seemed to tick away as he cleaned himself, his worries melting down the drain from rinsing his hair out. His fears scrubbed away when he washed his skin with soap. George was at peace for a short portion of time.

But when the water started to get cold, he was reminded of the world again. A world where he hasn't come to terms with himself and who he really is. Someone who couldn't handle the thought of being themself. 

He quickly turned off the water and reached for a towel to dry off. 

Drying off his hair and body as fast as possible before slipping his clothes on. The tee shirt sticking slightly to his damp chest. 

He went through the motions of his usual after shower routine. His body was on full auto pilot as he got lost in his thoughts. When he blinked, he was suddenly in his room again, his hand reaching for his phone. 

What was he doing?

The silence of his room suddenly came crashing into him like waves as he realized where he was. 

His phone quickly came to life from an incoming call. George grabbed it, preparing himself mentally for whoever is at the other end. 

Loud laughter filled the room, followed by Dream's signature wheeze as soon as he answered.

"George!"

Worry flashed his mind for a moment, scared that something happened. Quickly replaced by the comfort of hearing his friend's voice.

"Uhhhhh what is it Dream?"

"George!"

"What Dream?"

"Hi!" 

His giggles wrapped George's heart, taking a hold of it with no plans of letting go. A soft smile made a home on his face from the sound of Dream giggling.

"Is that all you needed to say? Can I hang up now?"

He couldn't help himself from teasing a little.

"No no n o- I actually needed something!"

"Which is?"

"You~" 

He could feel his face flush as he made a stuttering gasp.

"Dream!"

Wheezing erupted again, filling his ear as he tried to fake annoyance.

"I will end the call! Don't test me!"

"Alright alright alright, I just needed to know when you are coming on to the smp next-"

"Why?" 

His curiosity crept around him as he wondered what in the world Dream was planning.

"Well, I kind of need a date for Sapnap, Karl and Quackity's wedding-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm asking for you to be my date for the wedding, ya know? To fuel the shippers."

Oh. Why did that make his heart sink, he didn't care that the date was just a bit but it still caused his heart to ache. Disappointment filled him like a disease as whatever he was hoping for was quickly crushed. What was he hoping for? That Dream wanted to go on an actual date with him? He just sees Dream as a friend right? Atleast, that's what George thinks. 

"George?"

Shit, he forgot to respond.

"Sorry, zoned out for a moment, but sure I'll go on a date with you."

"YESSSSS! FUCK YA! LET'S GOOOOOOOOO- I mean uh- you won't regret it?"

Dream's reaction caused him to burst into a fit of laughter. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Dream, I'm getting hungry so I'm going to hang up."

"Oh! Okay! Bye Georgie!"

With that he hung up, he wasn't expecting that conversation at all. 

Slipping on his earbuds and connecting them to his phone, he clicked on the first song in his playlist before putting that specific song on loop.

I see you by MISSIO started playing through his earbuds as he left his room to go find something to eat. His stomach was rumbling at the fact he hasn't eaten anything yet.

Whatever feelings he has towards his friend, he'll sort out later.

_______________________________________

Dream laid on his bed with a smile plastered on his face. 

He has a date with George.

It was a minecraft date, that the other believed was a bit, but it didn't stop his heart from fluttering at the thought.

"I am so screwed." He spoke, his voice so soft that it didn't truly implicate the meaning behind his words. 

He stared at his ceiling with a love stuck expression. Dream mentally thanked Sapnap for his weird love triangle relationship that caused the opportunity for this date. 

The wedding thing was an excuse for the date but it didn't change the fact that George said yes to the date. 

Oh I am so in love with this man.

With that thought, he climbed out of his bed and headed for his computer. Maybe he could surprise George with a present on the smp. 

Some flowers maybe? 

Captain Puffy and Nikiachu were making a flower shop from what he can tell by his twitter feed.

Ya, he will pay the two girls for flowers and give them to George.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more chapters! Hopefully I'll update this once a week or every two weeks. Please enjoy and give me feedback <3 I'm also open for ideas and suggestions for the story!


End file.
